Sobre tu escudo
by Guardiana-Ro
Summary: Las madres de Esparta decían a sus hijos: "regresa con tu escudo o sobre él". Todos los guerreros ansían regresar a su patria, sea de un modo o de otro. Relato elegido ganador del concurso de Mini-Fics de diciembre-08 en el SNK-InfoRed. Capitulo único.


Relato escrito expresamente para participar en el concurso de Diciembre de 2008 en el foro SNK – Info Red, con plazo de una semana y una sola palabra como referencia: "Universal". Resultó ganador de la votación del público (mil gracias a quienes confiaron en mí), y también de la votación del jurado, compuesto por otro escritor amateur varias veces premiado, y dos escritores profesionales.

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**: No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie Saint Seiya y, si no me equivoco, todos ellos corresponden a Kurumada-sama y TOEI Animación. Todo fruto de mi enferma mente sí es realmente mío, pero si se publica y alcanza la luz no es con ánimo de lucro, sino con intención de despejar las nieblas de la locura atrayendo al resto del mundo hacia ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_No me olvides. Muero como pide nuestro dios, y también por él. Y a él os encomiendo. Te amo_".

DeathMask se echó a reír y se preparó para romper la carta, pero la rápida mano de Milo se la arrancó de entre los dedos.

-Pero, ¿qué…? ¿Qué te crees que haces, Escorpio?

-Ya basta de burlarte de ellos – respondió Milo, sin mirarle -. Han sido capturados en una misión, igual que podríamos serlo nosotros.

-¿Bromeas? Si alguien intentara capturarme, ¡terminaría en Yomotsu antes de que se diera cuenta!

Aldebarán suspiró sin decir nada, y miró hacia los acantilados: cerca de allí se encontraban las celdas de los prisioneros y, entre ellos, cinco soldados enemigos que se habían infiltrado en el Santuario. Habían entrado a formar parte de la soldadesca que patrullaba el recinto sagrado y, de no ser por la capacidad de observación de Shina de Ophicius, no se habría descubierto el peligro. ¡Loada fuera Atenea por conceder a su guerrera semejante intuición!

-¿Cuándo ha ordenado el Patriarca que deben ser ejecutados?

-Mañana antes del amanecer – respondió DeathMask, con una sonrisa de lo que podría juzgarse como felicidad -. Yo mismo me haré cargo de ellos.

Riendo entre dientes, DeathMask se puso en pie y lanzó el resto de las cartas al aire; éstas cayeron lentamente, cual lánguidos copos de nieve, mientras el Caballero de Cáncer se iba escaleras abajo en dirección a su morada.

El resto de Caballeros miró cómo su capa se alejaba ondeando, y no fueron pocos los que respiraron con satisfacción. No era una amena compañía, precisamente…

-Pobres diablos – murmuró Milo, mirando la carta que tenía en la mano -. Van a morir por su dios…

-Igual que algún día haremos nosotros – replicó Shaka, poniéndose también en pie -. Si me disculpáis…

Shaka se fue hacia Virgo, y Aioria se dispuso igualmente a acudir a su templo.

-Todos somos soldados; da igual a quién sirvamos o la armadura que vistamos.

El Leo se fue sin una palabra más, dejando un extraño ambiente en el aire. Fue Aldebarán quien, tras un carraspeo, alzó la voz.

-Creo que el León Dorado tiene razón; todos luchamos en la misma guerra, al fin y al cabo. Pero el destino que les aguarda…

Tras negar con la cabeza, el Tauro se alejó también por los escalones, pronto seguido por el Piscis. Éste, dejando tras de sí un sutil aroma a rosas, habló con los demás sin girarse, lanzando las palabras al aire.

-Una bella muerte honra incluso la vida más innoble. Pero no recibirán esa muerte…

Milo, Shura y Camus se quedaron los últimos en la pequeña plazoleta ante el templo del Patriarca. El Escorpio dio un puñetazo a una de las paredes de piedra, generando un pequeño hundimiento en la misma y ganándose una desaprobadora mirada de Camus.

-¡No es justo! – vociferó sin pensarlo -.

-Son órdenes del Patriarca – gruñó Shura -. No somos quién para discutirlas.

-No las discuto – replicó el Escorpio, a la defensiva -, pero no estoy de acuerdo en el castigo.

-Pretendieron atentar contra Atenea. La pena para eso es la muerte.

Shura, para no enojarse más, se fue sin otra palabra. Camus miró de hito en hito a su compañero de la Octava Casa, y negó suavemente con la cabeza, gesto que Milo captó sin problema.

-¿Algo que decir?

Negando de nuevo en silencio, Camus se puso en pie, sacudió su blanca capa, y se encaminó hacia Acuario.

Milo miró alrededor cuando se encontró solo: ninguna de las cartas que Cáncer había lanzado al aire se encontraba allí. Tras gruñir y acomodarse su diadema, comenzó a bajar escaleras con desgana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Lamento no poder regresar al hogar, pero puedo asegurarte que muero tal y como dicta nuestro dios. No sé si te han informado mis hermanos de armas, pero me capturaron los secuaces de Atenea mientras cumplía una misión impuesta por nuestro Gran Sacerdote: infiltrarme entre los ejércitos enemigos. ¡Fue todo un honor para mí! Lamento no habértelo explicado cuando me fui del hogar, pero me impusieron silencio. Espero que tú y los niños estéis bien. El capitán de la guardia de los calabozos me ha prometido enviarte esta carta, y por eso aprovecho mi último día para escribirla. _

_No me olvides. Muero como pide nuestro dios, y también por él. Y a él os encomiendo. Te amo_."

Aioria alisó la carta sobre la pared; el papel estaba arrugado tras el paso por las manos de DeathMask y la disputa con Milo. La había recuperado de manos de éste en un fugaz instante; si él podía lograrlo, la carta llegaría a su destino.

Suspiró profundamente, y miró hacia arriba. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el Templo de Sagitario, vacío desde hacía tanto tiempo. Aún le costaba creer que su hermano fuera un traidor, y con dificultad toleraba la presencia de Shura ante sí; pero, si su hermano hubiese sido hecho prisionero, a él le habría consolado recibir una misiva como esa.

Debía ser tan triste morir lejos del hogar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Querida madre mía: _

_Para cuando le llegue esta carta, yo ya no estaré en este mundo, sino con nuestro dios. El Gran Sacerdote nos envió para infiltrarnos en el Santuario de Atenea, y sus caballeros terminaron por descubrirnos. Siento dejarla sola, madre, pero seguro que mis hermanas sabrán cuidarla bien. Por favor, acuda al templo con esta carta cuando le llegue; seguro que el Gran Sacerdote reconoce nuestro valor – porque no vine solo -, y sabrá consolar y recompensar a las familias. _

_Despídame de mis hermanas, madre, y rece para que mi espíritu se encuentre con el de mi padre, y que así los dos podamos velar por vosotras_."

Aphrodite se estremeció al leer estas palabras; se arropó mejor en su capa y se dispuso a abandonar el cobijo que le prestaban sus rosas envenenadas. En el camino hacia Piscis, su rostro estaba inusitadamente serio, meditabundo incluso. Entró en la Duodécima Casa sin prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba, y sacó de un cajón una pluma estilográfica y un sobre alargado; escribió en éste la dirección que se encontraba en la parte superior de la carta, y metió dentro la misiva.

Suspiró mientras cerraba el sobre, y sus ojos se nublaron por un momento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Hermano:_

_Espero que esta carta llegue a su destino, tal como nos prometió el capitán de la guardia. Te escribo desde los calabozos del Santuario de Atenea; como sospechaste desde el principio – lo sé, aunque no lo dijeras -, nos descubrieron y hemos sido hechos prisioneros. Todos estamos escribiendo ahora, salvo el capitán. Creo que se siente responsable de nuestra captura, aunque ya he intentado convencerle de que no ha sido así. _

_Ahora comprendo el fuerte abrazo que me diste cuando nos despedimos en el puerto, y el beso en la mejilla que me regaló tu esposa. Siento no poder ver nacer a mi sobrina, pero cuéntale que su tío pensó en ella antes de morir_."

Camus dejó la carta sobre la caja de su armadura y miró en dirección al templo del Patriarca. En ese momento, recordó claramente los últimos instantes que había pasado en su hogar, antes de que se lo llevaran a Grecia para cumplir su destino como Caballero de Acuario. Su madre lo había abrazado fuertemente, sabiendo quizá que jamás volvería a verle; y, en lugar del habitual repertorio de incesantes besos, depositó un único y suave ósculo en la frente del, por entonces, pequeño Camus.

"Nunca te olvides de tu hogar. Aquí naciste, y aquí debes regresar para que tu alma descanse", habían sido sus últimas palabras. Camus nunca se despidió de sus familiares, ni hubo adiós alguno… Y a muchos, ya no volvería a verlos en este mundo.

Suspirando, se acercó para coger un sobre y bolígrafo… Al menos, ese soldado sí podría despedirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_No muero en batalla, pero sí en una misión encomendada por nuestro dios. Haz caso a tu tía, porque sabes que ella te ha criado como si fuera tu propia madre; pero asegúrate de ser instruido con los guerreros del templo. ¡Sigue mis pasos, hijo mío! Porque no hay mayor honor que morir sirviendo a tu dios. ¡Todos sabrán que eres el hijo de un héroe, de un mártir! Eso te asegurará un puesto de mando en nuestra armada, así que trabaja duro para ser quien derrote ejércitos enteros en nombre de nuestro señor. _

_Nos encontraremos en el seno de nuestro dios_."

Shura se permitió un ligero gesto de aprobación: esas eran las palabras de un auténtico caballero encomendado a la causa de su dios.

Se trataba de un guerrero apasionado, de esos que siempre viene bien tener en las filas propias, y no convienen como enemigos. Un hombre así, sin duda, merecía ser recordado. Y ese hijo merecía saber la clase de persona que fue su padre, su valentía antes de morir, y todas las esperanzas que depositó en su vástago.

¡Maldito fuera DeathMask por haber roto los sobres! Incluso en nimiedades como éstas, el Cáncer les causaba molestias…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué no ha escrito una carta, señor?

-¿Y a quién le iba a escribir, hijo?

Shaka, sentado como siempre en su flor de loto, estaba en espíritu lejos del Templo de la Virgen; concretamente, se hallaba en los calabozos, escuchando oculto a los prisioneros. Los que hablaban eran, indudablemente, el de menor y el de mayor edad.

-Pero… ¿No tiene a nadie, señor?

-Soy huérfano, y me crié en el templo. Me educaron como soldado, y eso he sido desde que tengo uso de razón… Al único que podría escribirle una carta es a nuestro Gran Sacerdote, y sabrá el momento en el que nos dan muerte – un prolongado suspiro -. No tengo ninguna culpa que oscurezca mi espíritu, hijo, y no tengo nada que reprocharme ni reprocharos. Pero me gustaría tanto ver nuestra tierra una última vez…

-Moriremos obedeciendo a nuestro dios, ¡eso es lo importante! ¡Seremos héroes en la memoria del pueblo!

-Al menos, hemos podido despedirnos de nuestra gente – dijo una cuarta voz, con tono tranquilo -. Nuestros espíritus volarán a casa cuando los reclamen los recuerdos de nuestros seres queridos.

-Lamento mucho que tenga que ser así, hijos – volvió a hablar el de mayor edad -. No podremos descansar en nuestra tierra. Es lo único que lamento…

Shaka regresó a su cuerpo mortal y frunció el ceño por un instante. El Patriarca solía tomar en consideración sus palabras, así que quizá pudiera influenciarle para devolver los cuerpos de esos guerreros al hogar del que partieron. Al fin y al cabo, hacía varios siglos, el Gran Sacerdote de entonces había enviado al Santuario los cuerpos de los Caballeros de Plata que fallecieron allí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aldebarán de Tauro había sido llamado a presencia del Patriarca, y se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de las Doce Casas. Se había cruzado con Aioria de Leo, que bajaba las escaleras con su habitual porte desafiante, y ahora estaba llegando a la Octava Casa. Le sorprendió ver a Milo en el portalón de la entrada.

-El Patriarca me ha llamado, Milo, así que no voy a darte más explicaciones.

-Tranquilo, Aldebarán, hoy no quiero entretenerte con nimiedades. Pero todos sabemos que, al estar en la Segunda Casa, ves y oyes muchas cosas que al resto, por encontrarnos más aislados del resto del Santuario, se nos escapan.

-¿Milo de Escorpio quiere chismorrear?

-Quiero saber cómo se descubrió a los infiltrados.

Aldebarán miró al suelo por unos instantes, sopesando la petición de Milo. No tenía muy claro qué pensar sobre el Caballero de Escorpio, aunque sí sabía que era total e irracionalmente fiel a su diosa… Y también a sus pasiones.

-Shina de Ophicius los descubrió, ¿no lo sabías?

-Eso sí. Pero no el resto.

Sonriendo levemente, Aldebarán apoyó la espalda contra la columna más cercana y cruzó los brazos, agachando la cabeza; Milo perdió de vista por completo sus ojos.

-Eran soldados ejemplares: obediencia absoluta, ni una queja, decisión y dedicación en los entrenamientos… Incluso animaban al resto a trabajar más duro para honrar a la diosa. Pero fallaron en una cosa muy simple.

-¿En qué?

-Cuando el Patriarca se presentó ante ellos, hincaron la rodilla en el suelo… Pero no agacharon la cabeza.

-¿Cómo? ¡Salvo los Caballeros de Oro, todos deben agachar la mirada ante la presencia del Patriarca! ¡Él representa a Atenea!

-No se hace por protocolo, Milo, sino por devoción. Y ellos no sienten esa devoción por Atenea… En ese momento, Shina comenzó a sospechar.

-¿Y cómo lo descubrió?

-Ya sabes que las cobras son más peligrosas de lo que parecen. Consiguió escucharles hablar sobre sus planes, tomó un pelotón de soldados bajo sus órdenes, y los apresó de inmediato. Ella misma quiso ejecutar la sentencia del Patriarca, pero… Bueno, ya sabes el resto.

-¿Prestaron resistencia?

-¿Ellos? – Aldebarán le miró con sorpresa -. Milo, ¿bromeas? En cuanto se vieron descubiertos, el mayor de ellos admitió que eran unos infiltrados y se dejaron capturar sin problemas… Son unos auténticos caballeros, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Milo asintió en silencio, y en apenas segundos desapareció en el interior de su templo. Aldebarán se encogió de hombros, y cruzó Escorpio en dirección al templo del Patriarca: seguía bajo su llamado y tenía que aceptar una nueva misión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro del peto de la armadura de Leo iba su nuevo tesoro. Aioria pensaba entregar la carta a algún soldado raso para que él la enviara desde el pueblo, pero eso sería a la mañana siguiente. Ahora tenía que hacer algo.

Con porte seguro y arrogante, sus pasos se encaminaron hacia el cementerio de caballeros. Allí se encontraba la tumba de su hermano… O, al menos, de las cosas de su hermano, que él había enterrado allí para tener algo que honrar.

Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y miró las flores secas que se hallaban a la derecha de la tumba. Torció entonces el gesto: tenía que haber traído flores frescas…

-Hermano… – miró alrededor para comprobar que estaba solo -. Esta madrugada van a ejecutar a cinco soldados que se infiltraron en el Santuario. He recogido una de sus cartas, y voy a enviarla a su familia. Ya sé que no debería haberla leído, pero DeathMask empezó… Y creo que su gente merece saber que murió con honor. Quizá debería buscar las otras cartas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana, y Milo de Escorpio bajaba las escaleras zodiacales con paso decidido y una mirada inusitadamente seria en su rostro. Atravesó los templos uno a uno, sin detenerse por educación o deferencia hacia su morador, hasta que llegó al Templo del Gran Cangrejo.

-¡DeathMask!

-¿Quién me busca? – replicó la voz del italiano, con una mezcla de arrogancia y desprecio -.

-Milo de Escorpio, guardián de la Casa del Escorpión Celestial.

DeathMask hizo esperar a su visitante, y cuando se dejó ver, lo hizo a paso lento y con aparente desinterés.

-¿Qué puede pasarle al Escorpión para visitar la Cuarta Casa? ¿Quieres aprender a ser un caballero de verdad?

-Aun si así fuera, no serías tú quien me diera lecciones. ¿Cómo y cuándo va a ser la ejecución de esos pobres diablos?

-Pues justo antes del amanecer, en los acantilados – una ominosa sonrisa se pintó en su rostro -. Justo como debe ser…

-Yo ocuparé tu lugar como ejecutor.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo había sido el elegido!

-El Patriarca me mandó llamar para anunciarlo. Tú los enviarías al infierno, yo los haré sufrir.

Sin más palabras, Milo hizo un terminante gesto con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha colocaba su capa blanca, y salió del Templo de Cáncer con paso firme y seguro.

DeathMask miró su espalda por un momento; se encogió de hombros y se quitó la diadema. Tras rascarse la cabeza, decidió que unas horas más de sueño no le harían daño. De todos modos, podría conseguir más rostros para su casa cuando quisiera: no le gustaba que le sirvieran las cosas en bandeja de plata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aphrodite bajaba las escaleras con aire despistado. Estaba recordando el momento en el que recibió una carta semejante a la que portaba en su mano.

Hacía poco que había obtenido la armadura de Piscis, y el nombre del remitente le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Se alarmó cuando vio su auténtico nombre, aquel que nadie utilizaba desde hacía años y no muchos sabían, escrito al inicio de la carta; y confirmó sus sospechas al continuar leyendo. Un tío lejano le informaba del fallecimiento de su madre.

Aphrodite no dudó un momento en irse del Santuario; no le importaban las posibles

represalias por su irreverencia hacia el Patriarca y la Diosa, porque conocer el secreto de Saga representaba también un arma poderosa para defenderse.

Dejó su lugar, su misión y su armadura para atravesar medio mundo en busca del cuerpo de su madre, y lo cruzó de nuevo para llevarla al lugar donde ella, antes de que su hijo se fuera a Grecia, le dijo que quería descansar: al lado de su amado esposo, el padre que Aphrodite jamás llegó a conocer. El caballero se había prometido que, ya que no podría volver a ver a su madre, se encargaría de cumplir su deseo último… Y así lo hizo.

¿Los cincuenta latigazos que Saga, en un ataque de ira, le impuso como castigo? Pan comido. El orgullo por haber llevado a su progenitora al hogar no le permitió sentir el dolor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin ser conscientes de la coincidencia, cinco pares de pasos bajaban las escaleras al mismo tiempo.

Aldebarán de Tauro aceleró el paso, justo a tiempo de ver el encuentro que se realizó antes de Aries: allí estaban Aphrodite, Aioria, Shura y Camus. El Piscis parecía más sorprendido que los demás, quizá por haber chocado contra el serio Capricornio; el Acuario mantenía su habitual gesto neutro, y el Leo parecía quizá algo avergonzado.

Esbozando una sonrisa amistosa, Aldebarán se acercó a ellos. ¡Cuánto trasnochaban sus compañeros!

-¡Vaya! Ya sé que voy a tardar un tiempo en realizar la misión que el Patriarca me encomienda, pero no me esperaba una comitiva de despedida…

-Eh… ¡Pues claro! Jeje… - Aioria se rascó la nuca; no sabía como reaccionar en situaciones embarazosas -. No podía esperarse menos de unos hermanos de armas, ¿no?

-Desde luego, aunque aún ni ha amanecido… - replicó el Tauro, ya con una sonrisa burlona -. Supongo que la coincidencia os ha arrastrado a todos a la vez hacia mí… ¿Queréis que lleve algo fuera del pueblo?

Sin una sola palabra, Shura puso un sobre grisáceo sobre la enorme palma tendida, y se fue atravesando Aries hacia un lugar indeterminado. Camus hizo otro tanto y se giró, mascullando que tenía que hacer una ronda por el perímetro del Santuario. Aioria miró entonces a Aldebarán con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Cómo has sabido…?

-Todos somos soldados, Aioria de Leo. Sin importar a quién servimos ni qué armadura vestimos. ¿No dijiste eso ayer por la tarde? En el fondo, todos somos iguales… Y todos deseamos regresar a nuestra patria.

-Con nuestro escudo, o sobre nuestro escudo – murmuró Aphrodite, y depositó el sobre blanco en la mano del Tauro -. Muchas gracias, Aldebarán. Gracias a ti, esas familias sabrán lo sucedido y podrán honrar a sus difuntos.

-Gracias a todos nosotros – replicó el interpelado -. Aioria, ¿tú también me la das?

-No te olvides de enviarlas.

Sin una palabra más, con sólo una inclinación de cabeza, Aldebarán se adelantó hacia el Templo del Carnero Blanco, y pronto sintieron su cosmos desaparecer del Santuario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Milo se unió al pelotón de soldados que escoltarían a los prisioneros hasta su destino final, comentando someramente el cambio de planes sobre la ejecución para justificar su presencia y no la de Cáncer. Sin dudar de la palabra del Escorpio, hicieron salir a los reos de su encierro y comenzaron a guiarles por el camino indicado. Ninguno de ellos llevaba atadura alguna.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que abandonaron la parte más transitada del Santuario y, cuando llegaron cerca de los acantilados, el prisionero de mayor edad - el que parecía ser su capitán -, miró hacia los soldados que los guiaban: obviamente, estaba sopesando su aparente autoridad. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos entonces, al ver el brillo dorado de una armadura, y comenzó a caminar más despacio.

-Solicito hablar con el Caballero de Oro – dijo, con voz firme -.

Milo hizo entonces una venia con la cabeza: los soldados rasos guiaron al resto de prisioneros, y dejaron que el Escorpio vigilara al otro reo.

-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas y qué deseas?

-¿Cómo me llamo? Eso ya no importa, Caballero, porque voy a morir. Es más fácil matar a un enemigo cuando no sabes nada sobre él… Y, si no me equivoco, se nos ha concedido el honor de morir a manos de un Caballero de Oro. Tu diosa es misericordiosa.

-Nuestra diosa es aún una niña, el Patriarca actúa en su nombre. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Estamos lejos de nuestra patria, señor. Y sabemos que no vamos a regresar a ella. Sólo quiero apelar a vuestro corazón de guerrero, y pedir que nos permitáis morir mirando en dirección a nuestra tierra. Las tradiciones dicen que, así, nuestros espíritus sabrán regresar al hogar.

Milo no hizo ni un solo gesto, y señaló al prisionero el camino que anteriormente habían seguido sus compañeros. Pronto estuvieron en el acantilado, y el Escorpio hizo un gesto imperativo a los soldados del Santuario para que se fueran.

-Pero, Caballero de Escorpio…

-¡Fuera! ¿Acaso dudáis de la capacidad de un Caballero de Oro?

Todos se fueron de inmediato, y Milo miró a sus prisioneros con frialdad.

-¿Hacia dónde está vuestra tierra?

El capitán señaló con la cabeza hacia el sudeste, y Milo se acercó a los reos uno a uno para colocarles cerca del acantilado, mirando todos en aquella dirección.

Sacó de las juntas del peto de su armadura varios trozos de tela negra; los sujetó firmemente entre sus manos y alzó la voz.

-Ahora voy a vendaros los ojos. No tendréis que ver la muerte de vuestros compañeros.

-Por favor, déjanos seguir mirando al mar…

-Señor Caballero, por favor, no me vende los ojos – pidió el más joven de ellos -. Por favor… Quiero ver el Sol por última vez.

Milo se dio cuenta entonces de que la dorada luz del astro rey comenzaba a iluminar los cielos. DeathMask tendría que haber matado a los prisioneros antes del amanecer; pero él, Milo de Escorpio, había tomado su lugar, y había demorado la ejecución…

¡Al Hades con la ejecución y con las órdenes del Patriarca! Luego inventaría cualquier excusa para la demora: diría que practicó con ellos todas sus agujas, y el tiempo se le fue entre macabros juegos de muerte.

Lo notó entonces, pudo notarlo. Ninguno de ellos lloraba: ahora que habían visto aparecer al Sol, apenas una rendija sobre el mar, todos ellos sonreían…

Milo se giró al punto. También había notado el familiar cosmos que estaba unos pasos tras él y, avanzando con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, puso una mano sobre la hombrera de la armadura de Capricornio.

Shura aceptó el relevo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y no se movió hasta que Milo hubo desaparecido. Avanzó entonces unos pasos. Cerró los ojos y dispuso su Excalibur, dejando la mano a la altura del corazón.

-Que Atenea… No, que vuestro dios os acoja y os guíe a vuestro hogar, caballeros. ¡Excalibur!

Seis cabezas y seis cuerpos, separados unas de los otros, cayeron al suelo…

Acompañadas por una solitaria lágrima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún parado en la entrada de la Casa de Aries, Aioria miró a Aphrodite por un momento. El Piscis no le caía simpático, casi ni le comprendía; pero era el único con el que podía compartir una duda.

-¿Crees que lo hará? ¿Crees que Aldebarán enviará las cartas?

-No tengo ninguna duda – Aphrodite se giró hacia el norte -. Aldebarán también es extranjero aquí, igual que yo, igual que Camus y que Shura… Si hay algo que todos los guerreros compartimos, el único sentimiento universal que existe para nosotros, es el deseo de regresar al hogar. Con nuestro escudo, o sobre él…


End file.
